


Just Go To The Graveyard and Ask Around (Podfic)

by Mansanore



Category: The X-Files
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6626155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mansanore/pseuds/Mansanore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of the story "Just Go to the Graveyard and Ask Around" by Sabine.<br/>TITLE: Just Go to the Graveyard and Ask Around<br/>AUTHOR: Sabine [sabine101@juno.com]<br/>CATEGORY: MSR<br/>RATING: PG<br/>SPOILERS: Are irrelevant, of course, but this is set just after "The Red and the Black," at the tail end of the Season 5 "I want to believe" rift.<br/>DISCLAIMER: Not mine, don't pay me. At least, not for this.<br/>SUMMARY: The Scully he knows versus the Scully he doesn't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Go To The Graveyard and Ask Around (Podfic)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Just Go To The Graveyard and Ask Around](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/191923) by Sabine. 



Link to the podfic on SoundCloud: https://soundcloud.com/xfilespodficgrl/just-go-to-the-graveyard-and-ask-around


End file.
